wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Manta Ray
Manta Ray is a major character made by me. Infobox coding by Forge. She was a previous queen of the SeaWings. Yes, a dictator. Yes, an evil ruler. Yet still a queen, and an elegant one at most. Manta Ray was jealous, feared, unfair. A terrible leader, yet one that ruled with a certain charisma that made other wish to follow her. With an authoritative attitude and a thirst for more power, the SeaWings do their best to forget about Queen Manta Ray. Yet her lasting impact on all of them has played much too large a part to ever even think about forgetting. BIOGRAPHY: Manta Ray was born to royalty. Being the daughter of privileged and loved kings and queens, she felt influenced by a number of them and acted just the way they did, hoping they might look on her approvingly. They didn't. Her mother frequently glanced down at her disappointingly and called her a 'sorry excuse for a daughter'. She would push her aside whenever important discussions had to be made, push her aside whenever Manta asked for motherly affections, which were never given. The princess began to resent her life, resenting her mother in particular. One night, when Manta was embarrassed even more than usual, she screamed in rage. Being only four years old, she lunged at her mother, and being stronger than most would ever expect, killed her. The four-year old was now crowned queen, and she refused to have help from any advisor. Manta Ray, the youngest queen of the SeaWings who insisted on doing everything herself. She had every candidate to the throne murdered so that she would reign in power for as long as possible, refusing to birth any child and not having the desire to ever even think about having a mate. When she turned 8 dragon years old, she decided that it was necessary to discuss inter-tribal relations. But Manta never cared about a relation. She cared about leading. About dictatorship. Finally accepting help from the Council members around her, Manta Ray decided she wanted to take over the SkyWings. Little did she know that they would put up more of a fight than expected. Rather than attacking the SkyWings directly, Manta Ray chose to slowly kill them. She decided that regularly, she would send in SeaWing troops to kill a number of SkyWings each year, enough so that the population would start deteriorating and the tribe would become desperate, or would just go extinct, which she was fine with as well. Either way, Queen Manta Ray wanted more territory, and her sights were set on the SkyWings. However, during the second trip her SeaWings made in order to kill off a few more of the dragons, they encountered someone new. Someone who was willing to fight back. She was a teenager SkyWing who refused to let them kill her family like they wished, someone that was strong and could fight for her tribe. She would fight against Manta, no matter how tough the price. Her name was Peregrine, and she would do her best. Naturally, Manta despised this new addition, this new ''obstacle ''into her life, and insisted she be searched for all throughout the kingdom. Her slow takeover of the SkyWing kingdom was gaining more progress, and SeaWings now lived in a number of SkyWing towns and cities. Peregrine was now a wanted fugitive, working alongside a number of others in order to overthrow her. Millions died under the reign of this dictator, and these fugitives were determined to stop her. Tons of blood was shed, dozens of dragons lost their lives in the battle to gain SkyWing independence. And eventually, they prevailed, and Manta Ray resided to the ashes, where she had belonged all her life. Category:Work In Progress Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Phaet the Dove) Category:Females Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official)